fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 136
Survival Duel III Summary Cameron's third survival challenge is against An Shufen, a former junior Ra who participated as a student proctor in the promotion exams. An duels with a fast burn Princess Curran Deck that poses an extremely difficult challenge to Cameron as she uses burn and stall strategies. Cameron pulls off a come from behind victory, but he's left with 400 LP going into his final challenge. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. An Shufen Cameron starts the duel with 4600 LP. Turn 1: An She sets 2 cards. An activates Continuous Spell: "Messenger of Peace" preventing monsters with 1500+ ATK from attacking for 2 turns. She Normal Summons "Ebon Magician Curran" Turn 2: Cameron Cameron activates Continuous Spell: "Genex Universe". He Normal Summons "Genex Spare" (800/1200). At the cost of Normal Summoning, Cameron uses "Genex Universe's" first effect to Normal Summon again t the cost of attacking this turn, and he Normal Summons "Genex Undine" (1200/600). "Genex Undine" allows Cameron to send "Snowman Eater" from his Deck to the Graveyard to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron uses "Genex Spare's" effect to change its name to "Genex Controller". Cameron Synchro Summons "Genex Ally Triarm" (2400/1600) in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Triarm's" WATER effect to discard 1 card to destroy one of An's set Spell/Traps. An activates the target "Secret Barrel" before it can be destroyed. "Secret Barrel" inflicts 300 damage each card Cameron controls in his hand and on the field, and there are 5 (Cameron 4600 > 3100). Turn 3: An "Ebon Magician" activates to inflict 300 damage for each monster Cameron controls (Cameron 3100 > 2800). An does not pay the maintenance cost of "Messenger of Peace", so it is destroyed. An equips "Ebon Magician" with "Trial of the Princesses" increases her ATK by 800. An Tributes "Triarm" on Cameron's field to Special Summon "Volcanic Queen" (2500/1200) to Cameron side of the field in Defense Position. "Curran" attacks and destroys "Volcanic Queen". An uses "Trial of the Princess's" effect to Tribute "Ebon Magician" to Special Summon "Princess Curran" (2000/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summon "Genex Searcher" (1600/400). He activates "Iron Call" to Special Summon "Genex Controller" (1400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Iron Draw" to draw 2 cards. Cameron Synchro Summons "Genex Ally Triforce" (2500/2100). An activates Continuous Trap: "Gravity Bind" to prevent Level 4+ monsters from attacking. Cameron sets two cards. An activates "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon 3 LIGHT "Ojama Tokens" (0/1000) to Cameron's side of the field in Defense Position. If they are destroyed, Cameron takes 300 damage. Turn 5: An "Princess Curran" activates to inflict 600 damage for each monster Cameron controls 4 (Cameron 2800 > 400). An Normal Summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800/1600). "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gains 500 ATK for all monsters Cameron controls, and he controls (800 > 2800). "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks an "Ojama Token"; Cameron activates "Floral Shield" to negate the attack and draw one card. During the End Phase, Cameron activates "Wild Tornado" to destroy "Gravity Bind". Turn 6: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Chemister" (200/500). Cameron tunes 3 "Ojama Tokens" with "Chemister" to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Axel" in Attack Position (2600/2100). Cameron activates "Axel's" effect to Special Summon "Genex Searcher" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with double its ATK (1600 > 3200). Cameron controls 3 monsters, so "Gyaku-Gire Panda" has 2300 ATK. "Searcher" and "Triforce" attack and destroy "Gyaku-Gire" and "Princess Curran" respectively (An 4000 > 3100 > 2600). "Axel" attacks directly (An 2600 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Lafayette's Duels